


花水木

by Jeh_jiushengtian



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: 3271, M/M, 凉念, 凉知
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeh_jiushengtian/pseuds/Jeh_jiushengtian
Summary: 知念侑李20生贺
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke, 山田凉介/知念侑李
Kudos: 1





	花水木

【花水木】

你伸出双手

撑开湛蓝晴空一片已是五月时分

请你一定要回来

一定要回来到水边

我会给你一簇花蕾

那是我庭院中的花水木

我叫知念侑李，是个患有先天性心脏病的孩子。

虽然我自己并不在意这种病状——它对于我的限制仅仅限于不能剧烈运动而已，鉴于我从小就没能体会到运动带来的快乐，运动便没有成为我生命里的一部分。然而对此，我父母和认识他们的人似乎都感到了惋惜。

“唉，多好的一个孩子啊！一定遗传了他爸爸优秀的运动神经。这真的是可惜了……”

好吧，虽然没有确切地动过，但是我还是蛮喜欢看别人运动的，这似乎就是我传说中超强运动神经的表现。比如说观看各类球赛时从座位上站起来呼喊庆祝（然后被家人硬生生的按回座位上），或是在校运会的时候微笑地注视着从面前呼啸而过田径选手（因为要保持我完美的帅哥形象）。

硬要给自己选一项最喜欢的运动的话……果然还是足球吧？汗水和泥土混杂在一起的气息，似乎对我而言是难以想象，所以才让我着迷。

说起我关注的足球选手，除了卡卡C罗什么的以外，我还在密切的关注着一位尚未出道，却十分有才的选手。

他叫山田凉介，是学校足球队的，和我同岁，也和我同班。我认识他，但他似乎不认识我——这得听我慢慢解释。

我从小就有个习惯，就是在休息日的早上，把自己打理干净之后，早早地出门，然后到傍晚才回家。我虽然不能运动，但这不代表我宅。我出门之后，先窝进书店借几本漫画或者小说，然后溜进便利店里买面包零食当午饭，最后一屁股坐在河边的那颗不知名的大树下，悠闲地度过一整天。其实有时候放学后我也会这样，当然，这得基于当天的作业量。

山田他似乎也有个习惯，就是一有空就来河边的草坪上练球，或是独自或是组队。起初我还很讨厌他们一群人在哪儿大吼大叫的，但久而久之，似乎就习惯了他和他们的存在，太安静的时候我反而还看不进书里的内容。

我和山田一开始只有眼神上的交流：比如在他独自练习颠球时不小心掉了，又正巧被我看见，我们只能相视一笑，以其遮掩尴尬。

正式说话那次貌似是在便利店里。休息日的早晨，我一如既往地走近便利店里，抓起面包和零食还有饮料，走到柜台的时候才发现没带钱。就在我极其尴尬地翻着包的时候，山田出现了，把饮料放在台上的同时爽快地甩出了一张一万元纸币，再用大拇指指了指我：“一起的。”

他爽朗的笑容像是一阵化冰破暖的春风，使得店员丝毫没有怀疑我们。

（↑这个梗是不是快被写烂了orz……）

“谢谢，以后有机会我会还钱的。”

“不用，算起请你的，反正也没多少钱。”

“我说你啊，一直是这样的么？对于陌生人用这种方式套近乎……”

“咳咳，原来知念君和我不熟么？”

“你看，你还叫我知念君，我们当然……你怎么知道我的名字的？！”

“我们不是从小就同班么？”

“诶？是么……”

“况且你总是一个人坐在河边的树下，很引人注目的！”

“谁说的，也只有你这么无聊的人会注意到我好不好……”

“不过知念君小时候那么可爱，注意到也是很正常的吧？”

“……话说我都忘了我小时候长啥样了，为什么你还记得？！”

虽然我也记得你小时候长什么样罢了。

从那以后，我似乎更喜欢河边了。虽然不是每次去那里都可以碰到他，或许会碰到他和一群人在一起，但这并不代表我不期待碰到他。他即使和一群人来训练，也会在休息时间跑到我这里来找我聊上两句。有时候没碰到他，我竟然会直径回家。

“知念不喜欢运动么？”

“不，我有先天性心脏病，不能激烈运动。”

“额……抱歉。”山田抓了抓自己汗湿的乱毛，“那……是不是做过手术？”

“恩，听说是有很大的口子，所以必须做手术。”我拉开圆领T恤，他应该是看到了那道清晰凸起的疤痕，眼神里流露出了惊讶。

“好可惜啊，明明皮肤那么漂亮……”

“……喂！你丫到底在看哪里啊！”

再说，你这细皮嫩肉白***的球，哪有资格说我啊！

“呐，你明天来么？”

“嘛……你来我就来。”

“那我就来吧。”山田指了指那条河，“如果我来的时候没看到你，我就跳下去。”

“……那我决定还是不来了吧~~”

【愛ingーアイシテル】

总是忽然地开始说起话

想要看见你惊讶的表情

现在也会闪过这样的回忆

夕阳下温柔的微风吹着两个人不用任何语言

心中爱啊爱啊填得满满的

想要紧紧抱住你

爱啊爱啊请尽情享用

只有对你哦

那些成熟的大人，或者是自以为成熟的小孩子都会说：有些事情一定要长大了，等自己经历过了才能明白。

比如说爱情。

自打认识山田以后，很多我曾经独立完成的计划里又多了一个人。

“呐，你陪我去吃午饭好不好？……面包可以当下午茶啊！”

“呐，你明天要来我家坐坐么？我家里有只和你长得很像的小狗呢……他真的不会把你怎么样的……”

“呐，你明天下午来看我们的比赛么？知念在的话我应该会比较放松吧……”

“呐，我陪你散步好不好？”

我和往常一样，微笑着点了点头。

他把我从树下拉起来，连拽带拖地拉到河边的草地上。穿着红色格子长袖衬衫的他在前面走着，拉着我的手腕，穿着蓝色格子长袖衬衫外带一件羽绒背心的我走在他的后面。不知道是因为怕脚下打滑还是怎么的，我一直都低着脑袋，小心翼翼地跟在他的身后，大概隔着一个肩膀的距离。

“诶！我都已经走那么慢了，你怎么还不跟上来？”

他突然停下脚步，我抬头正好对上了他的双眼，那冰冷的眼神让我不禁让我打颤，一切解释的话语顿时梗塞在喉咙里。听上去像是责备的样子，可是语气却如此温柔。

“……站到我旁边来。”

原本右手拉着我的山田，转了个身，自己停在靠近河边的地方，换成左手拉着我。我稍不留神，就已经被他用蛮力往前拉了一下，踉跄后正好停在他的身边。

“走吧，我配合你总比你配合我来的轻松。”

我点了点头，然后按照自己平常的速度走着——那应该算是低于普通人走路的速度，山田竟然可以在边上陪着我一直走到路的尽头，而且也没有聒噪，没有抱怨。他明明是个急性子，却可以忍受这一路上的沉默。

不知何时，他的手从我的手腕上移开，反而是握住我的手。然而，我并不讨厌这样十指紧扣的感觉，虽然骨节之间的摩擦依旧有些生硬。

我不知道我那时候在想些什么，依旧低着脑袋，脸上似乎还有些发烫。明明正值夕阳西下，我却没有平时那份闲心去欣赏。

“呐，我喜欢你哦。”

他停下脚步，似乎是随口脱出那一句话，却把我吓得不轻。猛地一抬头，惊讶地盯着他微笑的脸庞，连自己都忘记了脸上还浮着红晕。

太阳配合着他的微笑，让他显得熠熠生辉。

虽然被男生告白，但是我却没有在心中生厌，反倒是满心欢喜。

这才发现，或许我一直都喜欢着他的。

他再次把我朝他的那个方向拉过去，用温暖的怀抱化解了当时的尴尬。我的额头顶在他的意外结实的胸膛上，鼻腔里充斥着他身上清新的薄荷香气，这让我感觉异常地冷静。

“嗯……”

我的回答似乎是含糊的，但他一定能明白。

我贪恋地蹭了蹭他的胸膛，他轻轻地抚着我的头发。

我相信，这将会是一幅美丽的画。

【未来预想图II】

无论再过多少年 这样的心情  
也依旧不会改变 因为是和你  
一直在心中描绘 未来预想图  
你看 可不正如所想的在实现

“呐呐，凉介。”

山田骑着脚踏车，我坐在后座环着他的腰。无论是上学还是去河边，山田每天早上都会准时出现在我家楼下。然而，我每次看到他的时候都很激动，每次想跑出门跳上后座的时候也都会被他制止。

“凉介，你决定了么？报考的大学。”

“嗯，大概会去东京吧……”

山田沿着大路加速转了个弯，面朝我们吹来的春风突然变得寒冷起来。

“是叔叔的意思么？”

“嗯，他说我有必要去看一下外面更广阔的天地。”

我把左半边脸贴在他的背上，可惜他看不见我失望的表情，不过更可惜的是我也看不见他的表情。

“侑李呢？应该能考上比较不错的大学吧？”

“嗯，会报这里最好的大学。”

“要不侑李陪我去东京吧，考个东大什么的应该不在话下吧？”

“我也想啊，但是身体不好，家里人希望还是不要跑太远了。”

我刻意用鼻子蹭了蹭他的背，一大股薄荷味向我侵袭而来。

“凉介……凉介还会回来的吧？”

“应该会吧，我没有在东京长时间驻留的计划。”

山田在河边停下车，把我从后座抱下来，放在软绵绵的草地上，自己坐在我边上。我们两人面朝着河流，听着水波缓缓的流动，等着太阳下山时候的绝景。

山田凉介有时候就像是我头顶的那一片蓝天，看得到他的美，却摸不到他的心。我觉得我们是在交往，称呼变了，行为也更加亲昵了。没有变化的是让我依存的那份温柔，温暖甜美的像是融化的巧克力一般，顺着他的思念流到我的心里。

或许他并不是真正的喜欢我，只是拥有简单的好感罢了，青春期的孩子都得有一个能听自己掏心掏肺的人不是么？更何况我又是男孩子，他对我说出心里的想法应该也没那么别扭吧？不过我就觉得我挺适合这种角色的，听的比说的多，保密工作也做得不错，偶尔给一些建设性的意见也被美誉为“不鸣则已，一鸣惊人”。

不过我倒无所谓，反正我一直都喜欢着他，况且他又是我喜欢上的第一个人——好吧，我平生遇到的人确实有些少。刚开始只要能看着他就感觉到了幸福，不敢再奢求更多。现在的我，偶尔会撒撒娇，甚至有时候会无理取闹。然而这一切的一切，他都会一一包容，化解在一个拥抱或者一下浅吻中。

他能给我如此美妙的回应，我已经满足。

“侑李，我一定会回来到这里的。到时候我们在外面租一间公寓，过着最简单，但是最幸福的生活……所以，侑李一定要等我回来，我会给你幸福的……”

天空中的茜色绯红间隔在两种渐染不同的蓝色中间，却又一种说不出的和谐感。山田握住我的手，掌心贴着掌心，十指紧扣。那一句约定像是从远方飘来的旋律，在我脑海里不断地回响着。

【YELL】

再见不再是悲伤的话语

不同的梦想将我们紧紧相连 YELL

一起走过的年华深埋于心里

独自一人起飞向着未来的天空

我们为什么急于寻找答案

是在看不清未来的黑暗中

寻找自我吧

为谁而流思念的泪水

纯真的笑颜就停留在这里

山田走的时候，我还是选择了去火车站送他。虽然嘴里老是说着没关系，但心里看着他的背影，我还是觉得有一份寂寞和凄凉从背后升起，冰凉的感觉让我起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“侑李，我爱你。”

火车启动的那一瞬间，我从隔着玻璃窗读出了他的嘴型。

“我也爱你……”

我鼻子一酸，声音卡在喉咙里，只能和他一样，用嘴型传达自己的想法。我低下头，怕他在回头看我的时候看见我的眼泪。

不久之后，我也离家去了这附近最好的大学。虽然离家不远，但是中心地带毕竟和周围有些差距，紧张浑浊的空气经常让我感觉呼吸困难。这个时候一定会想家，然而想家，就会想起他。

我和山田一直保持着联系，平时会交流自己的生活，有时候还会煲起电话粥。我倒是纳闷，我们面对面肩并肩坐在一起的时候，这家伙怎么就没那么多话呢？

山田在东京似乎混的如鱼得水，每天给我讲的有趣故事里都会翻新花样。相比而言，我只有嗯嗯啊啊的简单回应。不过我的反应貌似和以前差不多，所以他应该不会发现我隐藏在心理的烦恼——那可是连我亲爸亲妈都发现不了的。

“侑李怎么了？听上去闷闷不乐的。”

“诶……听得出来？”

我没有否认，反倒是因为他能听出来而感到惊喜。

“嗯，当然听得出来。”他自信的笑了笑，“所以发生什么了么？”

“没什么，就是还没习惯这里的生活，有点想家……”

我拉开玻璃窗，雨水的湿润融入尘土之间，似乎发出了让我觉得熟悉，像是草地那儿的味道。

“还有，我好想你。”

我伸出右手，原本不属于这个季节的绵绵细雨像是短针一样扎入我的手掌中，冰凉刺骨。

“我也想你。”

他喑哑的声音传入了我的耳中，然而我只是吸了吸鼻子，说不出话来。

好想跑到雨中，对着天空里连绵的乌云大喊：

“山田凉介！这个世界上，我最喜欢你了！世界第一喜欢！”

不过一定会在跑出第一步之前就被他拉住，然后被他骂几句笨蛋。在我耷拉着脑袋撅着嘴巴的时候，他一定会趁机跑进雨里，朝着在疑惑中探出窗户的我大喊：

“知念侑李！这个世界上，我最喜欢你了！世界第一喜欢！”

所以，山田凉介你也是笨蛋一个，只有我这种笨蛋才会喜欢你呢。

没有了山田凉介这个笨蛋，我知念侑李，就连笨蛋都不是了……

【STAR TIME】

实现不了的爱

确实在心中诞生

作为其中一个闪烁着光芒的我们

在星空下铭记这段历史

在你的眼中和发际之间看到了闪光

那是你一直对我微笑的双眼

轻轻地呼唤喊出你的名字

那遥远的地方和记忆中的一样

止不住溢出的思念穿越了彩虹

约定的地方就在那里

你总是这么说……

毕业之后我回了老家——果然我还是太想家了，回了家之后被瞬间治愈，也瞬间恢复了元气。当然，说我恢复了的那个人是山田。

山田说还要花点时间要打工实习，暂时是回不来了。虽然我嘴上埋怨他老是给自己没事儿找事儿做，但是我却真的不介意，反而觉得他真是一个很值得依靠的人。

夜深了，深色的河水反射着月亮的银光，柔黄的萤火虫停在随风摇曳的芦苇上，显得恬静而又美好。我坐在河边，拨通了山田的电话。

“喂？侑李？找我有事么？”

“嘛……没什么大事，就是……有点想你了。”我揉了揉身边的草坪，像是之前揉着他茶色的短发一样，“我在河边，风吹的很舒服。”

“真是羡慕啊。”山田打了个哈欠，表情一定很好笑，“我在加班。”

“你还在实习呢，怎么就加上班了？”

“就是实习才会频繁地加班，不是规定的任务做不完，就是上面压下来他们不想做的任务。真是麻烦啊……”

“那你加油吧，早点回家。我先挂啦……”

“诶？！再陪我说会儿嘛……”

“我现在才不想听你在工作上的瓶颈然后打消你的积极性，有空再说吧。”

“好吧。亲一口~”

“恶心死了！”

嘛，其实听到你的声音我就已经很满足了，不是么？所以亲一下什么的，还是留着等你回来的时候再给你如何？

我放松身体躺在草地上，双手垫在脑袋后面，一睁眼就能把星空尽收眼底。

藏青色的幕布上点缀着点点闪光，像是我从他眼里看见的那样。每次在他眼中的星空里看见自己，是一种无法言喻的美好。

其实每次看到这片天空，我都会想到山田，更何况是现在，在我最想他的时候。

“凉介……”

我对着天空傻笑了一阵，希望他没有发现，否则又得笑我了。

“诶！知念！”

有冈前辈从我背后走过来，揉了揉我的头发，拉开我对面的座位坐下来，顺便还把我盘子里的泡芙偷走一个。

“啊……前辈！好久不见！”原本在发呆的我立马站了起来和有冈寒暄。

有冈大贵是我和山田在高中的前辈，也是当时足球队的一员，现在是自由职业者，固定的只是在一家餐厅端盘子而已。

“呐呐，知念！”有冈捧着自己刚点的食物啃着，“我昨天在餐厅里碰见山田的家长了，他们貌似做出了一个很大的决定哦！”

“怎么了？”虽然心里有些忐忑不安，但我还是尽量没有表现在脸上。

“他们说给山田找了个好媳妇，已经约了下星期在东京见面了，不出意外的话，可能……”

我一直盯着盘子里的甜品，脑袋里乱成一锅粥。有冈看我迟迟没有回应，说话的声音也渐渐缩了回去。

“这样啊……”我眨了眨眼睛，努力没有流出泪水，但依旧不敢抬头看有冈，“我明白了，谢谢告知。”

没有结局的爱，终将支离破碎。

我不知不觉中把盘子里的心形布丁捣得四分五裂。

【Still…】

想来我们多半就是从那时候起分道扬镳而行

直到有一天终于了解我们相遇的意义

当车轮开始转动旅程就必须起步

不要再次走散经过去轻轻拥在怀里

山田一整天都没有给我打电话，我也没有给他打。或许是他工作忙的缘故，又或许是他刚接到消息，和我一样不知如何面对彼此，但是我确实没有那份闲情去确认这个事实。

第二天他给我打了十几通电话，我都没有接。

第三天他给我打了更多通电话，我都没有接。

第四天我索性关机。

第五天和第六天我都在睡觉，睡着了就没那么多烦心事儿了。

第七天我似乎才反应过来我有点想他了，便开了机。刚开机没多久，手机就因为他的来电而震动起来。

“知念侑李！你怎么不接我的电话！你知道我有多着急么！……”

真好，我要把这个录下来当起床铃声……睡眼朦胧的我打了一个长长的哈欠，他听到了之后立马住嘴。

“我知道了哦，凉介要相亲的事。”

“啊……果然……”我能想象出他在电话那头急躁地抓着后脑勺的样子，“不过我已经决定要拒绝了……”山田滔滔不绝地讲出一切可以拒绝的理由，句句像是走马观花一般，从我的左耳进来，右耳出去，连个脚步都没轧下。

“还是答应吧。”

“……你说什么？”

“我说，还是答应吧。你也老大不小了，叔叔和阿姨一定给你找了一个不错的女孩。”我从冰箱里拿出牛奶直接往嘴里灌，为了送下两颗胃药，电话的另一头只有沉默。

“凉介结了婚的话要早点生孩子，生了之后抱过来给我玩玩，一定会很可爱的，像凉介小时候一样……”

“侑李，我是不会答应的。原本这事情已经极为荒谬不是么？我可以和父母好好说我们的事情，他们不是那么不领情的人……”

“凉介，做好孩子就要做到底。我们的事情还是不要和他们说了，听他们的吧，他们是为了你好。”

“知念侑李！你舍得把我交给一个素未谋面的女子么！”

“就算不舍得，那也是为了你……”

“……侑李，你需要冷静一下。”

他挂了电话，断线的声音听起来特别的刺耳。

我把手机丢在枕头上，整个人栽倒在床里。沉默数秒，然后放声大哭起来。

山田凉介，我哪舍得把你交给另外一个人……

是我配不上你，不适合陪伴你走接下来的路。

或许我们早已尽了缘分，不能再叙往事。

但我会依旧记得，你给我的那些爱。

趁着现在放手，或许还来得及。

再晚一点，便会根深蒂固。

就让我再当一回恶人，

请你让我消失在，

你的世界里。

不后悔，

爱过

你

【向银色的世界许愿】

我喜欢你在此许下心愿

那双手紧紧回握的瞬间

在冬日寒冷的夜空下

看啊雪花纷飞舞落

一定马上又会想要再次相见

我许下这个心愿

看着染成一片银白色的雪景

在下雪之际我轻轻吻上你的额头

如果爱这东西说断就断，那么那些泡沫剧编剧早就失业了。

山田凉介已经一个星期都没给我打电话了，虽然我知道是我伤了他，但却不知道可以伤的那么重。这么说来，与其善解人意，还不如刁蛮任性。善解人意到头来还不就是做给其他人看的，不是么？

我已经开始后悔了。当初装作那么绝情，其实心里直到现在还是隐隐作痛。我昧着良心说是为了他好，他听不进去，那时我还有些欣喜的。如果他知道那不是我的本意，那为何到现在还不理我呢？明明我老是惦记着他，却连短信都不敢和他发一条，这样的我显得更加微薄渺小。

幼时嘲笑着少女情怀的藕断丝连，现在却深陷于迷茫黑暗之中。

果然我没有山田凉介就活不下去，但如果拿这番事实当做借口未免也太矫情了。我最后还是决定在这里安定下来，便找了一份简单的固定工作，在外面租了一间小公寓，尽力享受大城市里没有的那份悠闲。

转眼间冬天就到了，我和他也有很久没有联系了。

不知不觉中已经开始下雪了，温度也因此大幅度下降。我从衣柜里翻出唯一一条比较新的红色围巾裹上——我还记得是他在高二那年冬天送给我的。传说中送围巾的情侣反而不会将命运绑在一起，这么看来大概是真的。

今天是我的生日，如果不是关系比较好的同事提醒我，我可能早就忘了这回事。我是在认识山田之后才开始过生日的，在此之前这一天和其他时候一样没什么区别。同事们嚷嚷着要老板出钱请吃饭，老板也乐在兴头便答应了，可我却没有这个兴致闹腾。

大家似乎很珍惜这一次聚餐，在包房里又吵又闹。我安静地坐在他们中间看着他们搞怪，有时候也会跟着大家一起笑笑。

如果他还在，我们应该就坐在家里的被炉里，像平时一样，做吃着他做的饭，只不过比较丰盛罢了。吃饭的时候一起看综艺，然后拿出为我准备的礼物，不是最贵的，却是我喜欢的。吃完晚饭后，如果离睡觉时间还早，那就再一起看一部电影。他一定会挑那些让我哭得稀里哗啦——和那里面的女主角一样，但是我的哭相比较好看——的纯爱电影，然后说自己比那男主角要好上一千倍，因为他不会让我哭……

想到这里，我忍不住往外溢出的眼泪，同事问起，我只是说了因为如此盛大的派对而格外感动而已。

和同事们分开之后，我没有直径回家，而是绕远路去了一趟河边。明明已经是深夜了，我还有心情闲逛，真是难得。

草地上早就积起了厚厚的雪，我或许是因为喝了点酒，便一屁股坐在了雪上。一阵凉意直冲头顶，这让我清醒的办法比其他任何一种都有效。

我在发呆，将天空与河水的美景看在眼里，却没办法细细品味。

“凉介……”

果然是在想你，我在心里自嘲地笑着。

我赌气似的抓了一把细雪，想丢进河里却只砸到了芦苇。

“喂！”

我身后传来了一个人的呼喊声，应该是叫我的。那声音貌似有些熟悉，却又记不清楚是谁。

“侑李！”

是他！我弯曲着的背脊瞬间挺起，像是受到惊吓一样。我不敢看他，但却又想回头看他……

对了，他刚刚是不是叫我侑李？

我刚回过头，就看到他朝我这里跑来的样子。他没变，脸上挂着一如既往的微笑，爽朗帅气，在昏黄的路灯下显得特别。但他好像又变了，五官和轮廓更加明显，似乎变得更加成熟了。

我站起身来拍拍屁股，他下一秒就把我抱住，温暖透过他层层厚衣传递给我。大概是接触了高温，我的脸瞬间就变得通红，然后下意识地低下脑袋。

“侑李，我听到咯。”他凑到了我的耳边，鼻息打到我的耳朵上，“你还叫我凉介。”

“才没有！凉介最讨厌了……”一不小心将他的名字脱口而出，我瞬间发现自己说出的矛盾。抬头看到他点缀着星光的双眼的那一瞬间，我发现我又再一次败给了这个男人。

“你还不是，叫我侑李。”

“你在我心里一直都是侑李。”

“你都已经大半年都没主动联系我了。”

“对不起，等我想给你打电话的时候，感觉似乎已经错过最佳时机了。”他握住我的手塞进他的大衣口袋，我被这双层温暖包裹着，感觉似乎快要蒸发掉了，“所以我主动来找你了，特地请了假哦。”

“都是大人了，怎么还和小孩子一样那么乱来。”连我自己都听出了我的语气中没有责备的意思，然后又突然想起了些什么，压抑不住好奇心便问了出来，“之前相亲什么的怎么样了？现在有女朋友了么？结婚了……”

“没有，我现在一无所有。”山田的笑容看上去并不像是那样落魄的人，“如果侑李你还要我的话，我就还有你啊。”

“笨蛋！”我靠在他的胸口，还是那股熟悉的薄荷味，我喜欢这种能让我冷静的味道，“我什么时候说过不要你了？！明明是你不要我了，那么久都没有回来看我，也没有联系我。我早以为你和其他人跑了。”

“即使我和别人跑了，那也是你在电话里指使的。”

我抬起头，一脸委屈地看着这根不开窍的木头。

“对不起呐。”他伸出手来摸了摸我的头，“侑李竟然如此不信任我，看来是我对你的爱还没有完全表示出来吧？”

我还没明白这句话到底是什么意思，他就已经把嘴唇贴了上来。温暖如同一阵电流一般，从我的嘴唇直击我的心里。他主动撬开我的唇齿，送进更甜蜜的温暖。我虽然没有主动迎合，但也没有反抗，让他任意在我的口中盘旋，即使把我吞没也没有关系。

他放开我的时候，我已经感觉到了呼吸困难，整个人瘫软在他的怀里。

突然起风了，可对此一向敏感的我却没有感到寒意。

“生日快乐，侑李。”

“谢谢，这是我收到过的最棒的生日礼物。”

因为我收到的是山田凉介，那个当初伴随我，现在属于我的人。

【花水木】

淡粉色的花蕾

蕊蕊欣然娇俏可爱

愿你大梦无涯有天终会开花结果

希望你和心爱的那个人

百年好合永不分离

==END==

【番外】

我叫山田凉介，是一个戴着假肢的少年。虽然喜欢足球，可是运动却与我无缘。

我有一个习惯，就是在休息日，我会在早上准时坐在河边的那颗不知名的大树下，悠闲地度过一整天。

河边的草地上，常会有一群一起玩耍的少年。

那个叫做知念侑李的，我却怎么也忘不掉。

**Author's Note:**

> 生日快乐！
> 
> 咳咳。。
> 
> 不瞒大家。。这近万字的玩意儿是小生近日才赶出来的东西。。
> 
> 而且我比较喜欢一次性放完贺文这种东西。。
> 
> 能力有限还请大家见谅。。
> 
> 最近真的很喜欢【花水木】这首歌。。
> 
> 所以就试着那这首歌座位题材写文。。
> 
> 虽然是71的生日贺文。。
> 
> 但是71的设定应该没有让各位亲妈满意吧=A=。。
> 
> 无论如何。。
> 
> 这都是一篇文而已= =。。
> 
> 我在考虑楼下要不要做一个吐槽歌的帖子。。
> 
> 其实我觉得这文里面还算是用了比较多的梗的。。
> 
> 【↑虽然都是用烂了的那些】
> 
> 应该有很多可以吐槽的地方吧？
> 
> 请毫不留情地吐槽吧！
> 
> 不知道大家喜不喜欢的说。。
> 
> 或者。。
> 
> 大家在看的时候有在听每一首歌么？
> 
> 话说我之前写的那篇文是。。
> 
> 32在71生日时给他告白。。
> 
> 而且因为时间及其混乱所以也是71二十岁生日的时候。。
> 
> 那篇也能算了吧笑笑。。
> 
> 大酱打了个酱油。。
> 
> 其实我有在纠结他是在ST时候出来还是在STILL的时候出来。。
> 
> 但是鉴于ST截段第一句是【实现不了的爱】。。
> 
> 我就把他搁在那儿了。。
> 
> 还有STILL里面那个倒三角。。
> 
> 是我基友建议之下硬掰出来的。。
> 
> 不知效果如何orz。。
> 
> 番外那个。。
> 
> 大家满意吗=w=。。
> 
> 故事情节差不多写两个版就没必要了。。
> 
> 更何况是71生日。。
> 
> 番外大家自己脑补就好~
> 
> 抱歉我废话那么多orz。。。
> 
> 【求各位读者留下感想或者点评。。
> 
> 喜欢和不喜欢的地方。。
> 
> 小生在此谢过各位大侠~】
> 
> 最后还是强迫症发作= =：
> 
> 附录-歌曲吐槽列表：
> 
> 【花水木】：
> 
> 这首歌是标题和主线来着。。所以就有两次歌词出现。。分别是AB段和副歌。。。其实这首歌是原作者写给朋友的。。而且是女性朋友。。不过歌词很美的。。开头那里是不是还有点爱情的感觉？至于最后结尾哪里就当是我们给71的祝福吧~
> 
> 【愛ingーアイシテル】
> 
> 这首歌就是咱们跳跳的歌了~文本里面唯一算的上是欢快的歌吧？歌词超级甜蜜啊。。用在告白段不解释。。虽然告白写的有些短了QAQ。。原曲里面十只告白赛高~
> 
> 【未来预想图II】
> 
> 我记得貌似有一集校革里面。。猜年轻人经常在KTV唱的歌的时候。。32猜是【未来预想图II】。。说自己和门把们也有唱。。71还在旁边附和。。（←因为是记忆所以大家还是找到那集看看比较靠谱）这首歌的歌词也是美CRY啊。。毕业之后什么的。。简直就是拿来YY的好素材。。这里用的是副歌。。
> 
> 【YELL】
> 
> 不得不说。。这首歌的出现只是因为我喜欢而已~不过这首歌是毕业歌。。所以爱情感比较稀薄。。不过套上CON里告白那个血红时间之后。。我就不淡定了=w=。。
> 
> 【STAR TIME】
> 
> 我脑袋里的ST永远都是团爸团妈在少俱里的那个慢板。。。还有跳跳的那次慢版。。。总之我不承认这是一首快歌。。咳咳。。我知道这首歌也不是谈情说爱的好典范= =。。但是歌词美啊。。之前还有一句是什么为了邂逅的季节一起苏醒什么的。。美CRY我啊。。遥想刚出道那时候啊QAQ。。。。。。。。。。
> 
> 【STILL…】
> 
> 鉴于我们71酱对于阿拉希的深爱。。我们硬是加了一首阿拉希进来。。因为如果加的是OH!NO!桑的SOLO的话。。32会找我算账的。。（←脑洞有点大）。。这首歌的歌词由桑感转感动的。。传闻感觉像是【LOVE SO SWEET】的后续。。这里用的是副歌的部分。。总之是首容易被只听主打歌的人埋没的好歌。。
> 
> 【向银色的世界许愿】
> 
> 32亲妈都知道的一首歌。。由32小朋友亲自作词。。可见32小朋友对于冬天的喜爱和执着。。。之前也有GN以此为题写文吧。。那篇挺美好的说。。歌词大家自己去看吧哇哈哈哈。。总之客官您不会失望的


End file.
